peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa plays Roblox
'''Peppa plays Roblox '''is a fanon episode. It was Divided into 4 Stories. Story 3, (Stupid hastags, dumber guests) Will air on April 7, 2017. Story 1: Hackers' Attack! Transcript Peppa: What-is-this- !? Daddy: It's Roblox. Peppa: Roblox is ! Mummy: Try it and it will be fun! Peppa: Nah! (Literally 2 Nanoseconds later) Peppa: Holy , this is fun! Mummy: Told ya. (Two years later) Peppa: Let's read some comments! Random comment: Free robux! At robux(space).co (REMOVE SPACE!) Peppa: Let's go! (One really boring process later) Peppa: Why can't I log on? (Computer Shuts off, then comes back on) Peppa: WHAT THE IS GOING ON!? Hacker: Congrats on being hacked XDDDDDDDDDDD! Peppa: Who are you? Hacker: I'm the most famous robloxian hacker, 1x1x1x1! Peppa: Idiot! 1x1x1x1: You call me a Idiot? You will pay! Hackers, take her away! (Roblox breaks in the chat group) Roblox: I don't think so! Peppa and 1x1x1x1: Holy , it's Roblox! Roblox: I blocked the whole band of hackers! 1x1x1x1: You blocked John Doe, Jane Doe, IhavLV, CPUvirtualization, and Greg!? Roblox: Yep! 1x1x1x1: It's time to end this! Shall we, C0mmunity? C0mmunity: Yes, indeed! Roblox: Why the are you betraying your creator? Eric.Cassel: Count me in! Roblox: Eric.Cassel!? Peppa: I thought you were dead! Eric.Cassel: I'm a hacker, you ! C0mmunity: Alright, i'm sick of this ! It's time to hack! (Every account on Roblox is hacked) Peppa: You won't get away with this! (The chat closes down, and Roblox shut down) Peppa: ! It's time to vist Roblox personally! (At roblox) Roblox: Peppa! It's too dangerous to be here, so i'll be a and kick you off! (Peppa gets kicked off) Peppa: This is pure The hackers are deleting the world, Roblox is being a , and all forns of life are endangered. Y'know what, I don't give two about Roblox, we need to end this! (Peppa runs into the building) C0mmunity: Where the did she go? 1x1x1x1: I don't give two about her! C0mmunity: Right. Roblox: Please don't kill me, I have a wife and two kids. Roblox jr. And Robloxia: Daddy!!! 1x1x1x1: Like I thought, you're a Coward! Roblox: !!!!! Peppa: What is the worst thing roblox has ever done? Erik.cassel: It's too late! Peppa: No! (Stabs him with a sword and he dies) Spirt of Hacker: YOU LIVING LITTLE PIECE OF PINK ! Peppa: I need to hurry, by the way you. C0mmunity: This is why you don't interfere with aldults! Shall we Erik/Damson? Camson? Samson: I'm Dead , HAVEN'T YOU READ THE TRANSCRIPT!? C0mmunity: , Well, any last words. Peppa: Yes, watch this ! (Roblox anthem plays) Hackers: Oh ! Not this! (Hackers Explode) Peppa: Holy , I did it! (Roblox turns back to normal) Roblox: I'm a !! The end (For story 1) The fresh DEAD Tix Peppa: Why is everything in the catalog in Tix? Daddy: Because they're removing Tix Peppa: Oh ! It's time to spend the tix (50 Tix = 3 robux) Mummy: PEPPA YOU ING NOOB, YOU ONLY HAVE 50 tix!? Peppa:: you, ! (Peppa buys a hat) Daddy: YOU SPENT ALL OF THAT ROBUX ON A HAT!!!?????? Peppa: It was the only thing I could afford. Roblox: We've decided to be and remove Tix. Robloxians: NOOOOOO! WHY, YOU s!!!!! Roblox: Because we want your moms' credit cards! Peppa: (Watches Olzer) Finally, free robux! Daddy: YOU SPENT 3 ROBUX ON A HAT! Peppa: STOP BRINGING THAT UP YOU PIECE OF ! Daddy: Woteva Woteva Mummy: What the Is "Woteva Wotevea" Daddy: It means I don't you Dumb ! (Continue here)